


Darkness of the Void

by Wolvez23



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Human Trafficking, Japan, Langst, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvez23/pseuds/Wolvez23
Summary: A police raid a human trafficking ring in Tokyo, Japan. And what they find is shocking, but what happens is even more so.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by http://hardlynotnever.tumblr.com/

"Ready?" 

"Yes." 

"We have the entire building surrounded. On my mark, we rush in." 

The squad singled in, ready to follow their commander's word. The heavy rain drowning out any sound they caused, a perfect night for a raid. 

"Hold... Now." 

The squad rushed inside, breaking down doors and busting through windows. They tackled down any men inside while the second fleet rushed down to the basement to rescue anyone captured. 

The men rushed down and was shocked what they saw, it was large box cases. 

"Captain Kogane, there was supposed to be people down here."

Keith held up his hand, walking to one of the boxes, opening it up. 

"I guess it's only drugs then?" 

Keith eyebrows forward, the other officers gasped. Inside the box, was a frail woman.

"Oh my god." 

"Is she alive." 

Keith felt for a pulse, and sighed, "yes. Steve." 

"Yes sir." 

"Inform the paramedics we found them, and we're going to need alot of help moving these people."

"Yes sir." 

Keith brought out a knife and cut the rope that was around the woman's hand and feet. 

"Okay guys, let's start getting these poor people out." 

A series of 'yes sirs' ran out. They officers were in shock, never seeing a sex ring operation quiet like this before. 

Keith moved on to the next box, unlocking it and finding a man, only, he was awake and in a state of panic. 

"Shit." 

The man was struggling agianst his bounds, backing away from Keith's hand, "hey, hey. Its okay, I'm with the police."

The man stopped struggling, "p-police?" His voice was horse, Keith figured either from screaming or lack of water. 

"We're going to get you out of here." 

Keith reached out of his and cut the ropes before helping the man up. By now the paramedics were down there and Keith wrapped the man in a blanket, covering his naked body. 

Keith could see the man was visibly shaking, so he knelt down to try and comfort him. "So, what's your name, I'm Keith." 

"L-Lance."

"Thats a nice name. So Lance, can you tell me the last thing you remember?" 

" I-I don't remember much, just, I-I was going to the hotel I was staying at, I had just gotten off the plane, and then something hit the back of my head, and, nothing." 

"Hm, directly attacking tourist now." 

"Hm?" 

Keith bit his lip, not meaning to say that out loud. "Well, these people were suspected of kidnapping foreigners." 

Lance swallowed, his throat burning from dryness. 

"Captain Kogane." 

Keith stood up, "yes?" 

"All the people are freed and the suspects have been removed, we can start moving these people." 

"Okay good." 

"Can you stand on your own?" 

Lance tried standing up, and with the help of Keith he got up on his feet, granted his legs were shaking. 

"We're going to take you to an ambulance and take you to a hospital. Your going to be fine." 

"Thank you." 

It took an hour to move all the captured people to the ambulances parked at the front of the building. It was a long night for Keith, he had to take the status of all the people and return the to Superintendent-General Shirogane. 

Paperwork was never fun, but with a case like this Keith would gladly do it.

"Fifty people, my god." 

Keith stretched his cramped hand, "and luckily the only thing they suffered was dehydration. Though one person has pneumonia, but the doctors think it might be from something else." 

Superintendent-General Shirogane nodded, "well good work on this case Keith, you did good." 

"Well it wasn't just me." 

Shiro laughed, "always modest." 

Keith sat back, "you know, out of all those people, one was awake, and I think he was recently caught. I asked his a question and I think he might be able to provide some more information." 

"Okay, we'll go see him tomorrow, but for now, I say a drink is earned." Shiro stood from his desk and put on his jacket.

Keith smiled, "yes sir."

The next morning Keith walked into the police department, coffee in his hands, and a thumping headache. 

"Out partying captain?" 

Keith scowled at the receptionists, who just laughed and he said he earned a night out for his bust. 

Once at his desk Keith breathed out and leaned back in his chair, wishing he could sleep in for a few more hours. 

"Hey Keith." 

He popped open one of his closed eyes, groaning, "yes sir?" 

"Geez, you can not handle your alcohol." 

"Shiro." 

Shiro laughed, "okay, okay. In a hour we leave for the hospital to see this person who might have more information." 

Keith nodded, "alright." 

Keith threw an advil in his mouth swallowing it dry and rubbed his temples. "God, why do I drink?" 

As the hour passed his headache eased and he got up to meet with Shiro. 

"Ready to go?" 

"Yes sir." 

"How's your headache?" 

"Pretty much gone, I'll live." 

"Thats good, I wouldn't want to find a replacement." 

Keith actually laughed at that and shook his head. 

Once at the hospital the pair went over to the front desk. 

" Superintendent-General Shirogane with the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department," Shiro showed the nurse his police badge, "we're here to see a patient that was brought in last night from a raid of a sex ring." 

"His first name is Lance," Keith informed. 

The nurse checked her computer"Oh yes, the only Lance we have here is Lance McClain, and it says he was brought here last night! He is in room 38." 

"Thank you." 

The nurse gave a smiled and got up, leading them to the room. 

"Before I let you in I'll need to check if he is awake." 

Shiro gave a nod, "okay." 

The nurse slowly went into the room, "mr. McCain?" 

Lance rubbed his eyes, just having woken up, "yes?" 

"There's two officers here to see you, would you like to see them?" 

"Two officers? Um. Okay." 

The nurse nodded and went to get Shiro and Keith. 

Lance gave a soft smile, "oh I remember you from last night. Thank you, again, for saving me." 

Keith smiled, "just doing my job." 

Lance looked over at Shiro, "who is this?" 

Shiro went over and grabbed Lance's hand, shaking it, "I am Superintendent-General Takashi Shirogane, we're here to ask a few more questions." 

Lance nodded, "alright, but I don't know if I can give you any more answers." 

Keith held his hand, "that's fine. Any information you give will be good." 

Shiro took out a note pad and pen, "so Lance, can you tell me what you were doing at the time of your kidnapping?" 

Lance swallowed, "I had just gotten out of the airport and was heading to the hotel I had book." 

"What hotel were you going to stay at and how did you get to the hotel? Did you walk?" 

" Hotel Ryumeikan and no I took a taxi. The taxi driver, he, he was talking to me. He asked where I was from and what I was doing in Tokyo." 

Shiro and Keith gave each other a look, "did this taxi driver seem off?" 

"Well, he did keep looking back at me through the mirror." 

"This operation may be more elaborate then we first thought." 

Lance shivered at that, he didn't feel like being kidnapped again. 

Keith frowned, handing Lance a glass of water that was beside his bed. "So Lance, after you were. Taken. Do you remember anything at all?" 

Lance shook his head, "I guess I was knocked out the while time, and woke up a little before you freed me." 

Shiro sighed, "thank you Lance, you were of great help." 

Lance yawned, snuggling into his pillow, the drugs the doctor gave him kicking in once more. "No problem." 

"Come on Keith, we should let Lance rest. Besides we should check the other victims, see if they know anything." 

"Yes sir." Keith grabbed Lance's hand, "Sleep well Lance and don't worry, justice will be served." 

Lance tiredly smiled before closing his eyes completely. 

The two officers visiting all the conscious patients, and from what they heard they all had similar experiences to Lance. Whether it was a strange man on a subway or a bartender who most likely drugged them. 

Back in the office Keith paced around Shiro's office.

"This sex trafficking is alot bigger then we thought, if there are taxi drivers, bar tenders... Anyone! working for them. No one isn't a suspect." 

Shiro grabbed Keith's shoulder, "Keith, you got to calm down." 

Keith glared, "calm down you say." 

"Pacing around won't do anything." 

Keith pouted and sat down. 

"Listen, we have the men who controlled this operation, with hope it'll die down, we'll just have to keep an extra eye out on the streets." 

Keith sighed, Shiro was right. "Well. I better get these reports done." 

"Dont stress yourself too much Keith." 

"I won't sir." 

Shiro watched Keith leave his office and sat back in his chair, pulling out a file. "They were dead weight anyways." 

**Author's Note:**

> http://hardlynotnever.tumblr.com/post/153456215255/superrrr-messy-sketches-but-whatever-its-a-hella


End file.
